Life is just one, enjoy it!
by Princess Tiara 141298
Summary: well, our 3 RRBs are going to a bachelor party. what happens in one? wildness right? WRONG! This one will be full of surprizes, EG: love, emotional torture, facing fears, etc. WHY? its special... cuz it involves the PPG!
1. THE BACHELOR PARTY

**THE BACHELOR PARTY**

At a hall, between rows of flowers, below the moonlight in the pitch black… which means, in a perfectly romantic scene stood a girl facing her dream man who was kneeling right in front of her, his navy blue eyes boring into her baby blue ones.

Breaking the silence he asked, "So, what do you say… marry me?" At first she could not answer but after a minute of noticing the love and sincerity in his gentle and pleasing voice, it came out like, "Do you think it will work?"

That was definitely not what he expected. He wanted her to embrace him into a hug or something but… never mind! "Of course. Everything will work if its you and me bubbles!" he cheered. Bubbles seemed to think for a moment so, he quickly continued, "Please Bubbles say yes or no, my knee is hurting!"

She giggled and nodded a yes before marching her hand towards him to place the sapphire ring on her soft finger.

She giggled yet again and planted a soft kiss on his lips before saying, "I love you… Boomer!"

**AFTER A WEEK**

The happy blue couple danced in the middle of the dance floor while others watched them during their engagement. A forest green eyed boy too sat among the audience and sighed to himself, thinking about HIS ex-girlfriend Princess morbucks, the girl who dumped him a year ago, the girl for who he left everything behind even his friendship, his best friend… Brick.

Soon, they were at a huge dining table with the hot- and- happening couple in the middle and the green eyes next to the blue eyes… butch next to boomer! Butch saw everybody leave comments at the blue couple until it was his chance.

He slowly stood up and started, "Hello, I am butch, boomie's best friend and-' but he was cut off by boomer's father who introduced, "THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he continued, "Yes, that's the name given to us by boomer's dad in college. Unfortunately, our third ruff, brick isn't here…" everyone set quiet, knowing where this went, he corrected himself, "Don't worry, he isn't dead but has settled in London."

"So, bubbles according to me, boomer is a very sweet guy so if you ever crash his BMW than, don't panic!" at this boomer nearly chocked his drink but butch continued, "He is very smart so, always ask HIM to do your kids' homework and don't bother" bubbles happily smirked at this and boomer wished to choke HIS FRIEND this time but butch didn't care, "AND also, he has a huge heart so buy as many diamonds as you wish!" and with that he sat leaving an angry boomer who was crushing a tin can under the table.

**AFTER FEW MINUTES**

"So bubbles, let me warn you Mitch is planning a bachelor party for boomer and you know, Mitch is a bloody pervert and I am sure he'll make boomer just like his kind", bubbles' friend, Mary warned who was Mitch's wife and had heard that her husband had gone too wild at his party and didn't want boomer to do the same.

"Too late, boomer, butch and the third 'musketeer' brick have already made a plan, a three- week road trip to Spain", the third friend robin informed.

"See to it bubbles that boomer doesn't become like Mitch or…" Mary trailed off. But bubbles refused, she knew boomer wasn't like that but her friends' suspicions made her unsure. She however continued, "Yeah, in their party, each friend gets to choose an adventure sport and the other 2 have to do it weather they like it or not!"

"So which sport did you choose?" asked Mitch to the blue eyed musketeer who replied firmly, "Can't say!" Mitch looked at him spastically when butch carried, "Basically, he cant say it in front of me… the sport we choose have to be a surprise for others."

Mitch could only choke a WOW! But before he could protest Boomer changed the topic, "So Mitch… I heard it… what happened on YOUR bachelor party!" Mitch gulped and for his defense started, "Look man that girl was HOT and I was eight shots down so I didn't know it was coming… PLEASE DON'T TELL BUBBLES OR MARY!" boomer nodded before walking away with butch.

"So, dude how you knew?" asked butch lurching boomer far from anyone to hear but in response, boomer maniacally laughed.

"Oh, I didn't, he just said!"

"WHAT… HOW?"

"Easy, my new trick, just tell someone that you know something about them and before they ask, truth comes out!" boomer assured. This time, it was butch's chance to laugh maniacally but before he could say any more a thought crossed his mind which made him ask immediately, "How did Brick agree for the party?"

**AT A BUSY- BEE OFFICE, WITH A BUSY- BEE MAN!**

"Ok Joe, sell everything and after 3 days, I am damn sure we'll have a profit of 100 million dollars", informed a red eyed wonder. Brick Jojo, a very successful man soon took a break and rushed towards a nearby café to have a chat with his dear friend, boomer. He dialed his phone number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

Soon, boomer was on line. Before brick could greet him, he immediately said his hello and a long speech on how his engagement had been. Brick chuckled at his friend's impatience and as soon as boomer stopped, breathing for air, brick started.

"Hey buddy, how is life and… how is wife?" he joked.

"Great, so which spot did you choose for the party?" boomer got right to the topic which made brick sweat drop. "Um… actually, I-I can't join the party… sorry…"

"WHAT? Its my bachelor party man, I need you and butch… look I know you don't want to come because of what happened 2 years ago but… he IS sorry… please?" boomer softened at the last part. Brick didn't want that to happen, he didn't want to make his best friend upset.

**AT THE GYM**

The red ruff ran as fast as he could on the treadmill thinking about what to do. At one side his work, job and money was important and at the other, his best friend's feelings and his commitment lay. He slowly walked out of the Gym entering his car before he noticed a familiar face, "Hey…"

"Hi! I was going to call you…", Sophia replied.

"So why didn't you?", he asked hopefully for a new start.

"Brick… I am getting married."

"Wow, that was fast", he almost fumed.

She didn't reply, just looked towards the ground and walked into the gym. Brick sighed as their past flashed into his mind, a past he didn't want to happen again so, he immediately grabbed his phone and dialed his number, "Hey, buddy… I am in!"

**TOWNSVILLE**

"Hey mom, brick has agreed and we are leaving for Spain in 3 days", the green ruff called while gathering his clothes for the tour.

"Seriously, you want to go THERE? Or its on purpose?" she rudely encountered.

"No, mom… its not what you think and besides… mojo is my father. I need to meet him once and he lives in Spain and now that I am going there, why not see him once?"

"But, he doesn't care… he left us and even though Mark wasn't your real father… he was the one who took care of you and me… not MOJO!" she cried and rushed away. Butch sighed to himself remembering mark's death… the day he learnt mark wasn't his real father but it was mojo, a painter who lived in Spain.

Anyways, he was still going to meet mojo and know why mojo left him. He was going to Spain! THEY WERE GOING TO SPAIN!


	2. THE ROWDYRUFFS UNITED MOMENTS!

**THE ROWDYRUFFS UNITED MOMENTS!**

Brick proudly marched out of the airport to be greeted by his dear friend boomer. Boomer's flight had arrived an hour back from Townsville and brick came from London. Yes, the most successful ruff lived in London though his family still resided at Townsville, his hometown. Butch was going to be there in next hour or so but brick didn't care. He was only here for boomer not for an ungrateful jerk. He still saw butch as a good friend so decided to ignore each one of butch's remarks.

He gave his blue buddy a friendly hug which they called the 'RRB handshake'.

**AFTER AN HOUR**

The green ruff exited the airport and immediately spotted his best friends- boomer who gave him the warmest smile possible and brick who just nodded. But butch didn't expect anything else, especially after what had happened with him and Sophia.

He gave each of them the RRB hug and nodded back at brick. Brick sympathetically nodded again which he understood was for his mark's death.

Brick swiftly removed a parcel from his bag and tossed it to boomer, "For Bubbles!"

Boomer opened it to reveal a baby blue handbag and replied, "DUDE! Look what you have done to it!" he fake whined. "Be happy I bought her a 20000 dollar bag!" brick spoke in defense. Before boomer could rheort, butch began, shocked, "Dude, seriously, so costly HANDBAG?"

Soon, boomer began explaining their plan according to which, they were first going to the spot which boomer decided, then brick and at last, butch. They agreed and set off.

The RRB entered the pay office for rental cars when butch skipped away towards a cool vintage car. He swung opened the door and dog whistled loudly which caught the red and green ruff's attention. They looked at him like he was crazy for which butch spoke, "Hey buddy, can we buy her… she is HOT!" he said indicating the car.

Brick and boomer exchanged glances and simply walked away as they didn't know butch. After boomer paid, butch entered and whined, "PLEASE!" with this, he fell to his knees, whining became begging.

Other two looked at each other before brick ordered, "Dude, what are you doing? Behave yourself!". Butch frowned and managed, "FINE… mommy!"

**AFTER SOME TIME**

The red ruff merrily drove towards the spot boomer had chosen for his sport. He was all concentrated on his swift and secure driving until a hand broke his trance. Clearly, that pale, dancing hand was boomer's as butch was on the backseat so he drifted his gaze towards his blue eyed friend on the passenger seat.

Boomer was merrily dancing on the Spanish song on radio which he naturally didn't understand. Butch too, noting the annoyance on brick's face joined boomer and both started practicing weird dance moves on their leader's face.

Brick was clearly annoyed with his friends' 'happy dance' so he did something very natural… removed the radio and threw it out of the window. Hey, if you'd see YOUR friends dancing like THAT, you would've done the same thing… right?

Butch snickered at brick's 'smart' move and relaxed back on his seat while boomer whined. Brick started with his safety driving yet again which clearly bored butch, this red ruff didn't want ANY thrill? Butch sighed to himself thinking about the next joke.

Suddenly brick pushed the brake causing everyone to fall ahead. Also, caused a bag… bubbles' bag which brick bought to stumble as well, the bag that cost dollars 20000!

Butch gasped picking it up, how careless could brick be to not take care of SUCH A COSTLY bag! He settled the bag on seat next to him tightening the seat belt around it.

Boomer and brick just stared at him like he was crazy but he didn't notice, he pulled his cap and placed it on the bag while tying his scarf around it as well. The other two just raised their eyebrows as butch turned to them and introduced, "LADIES AND GETLEMEN… actually ONLY boys since there are no ladies and GENTLE men, THIS is Ms. Baggie!" he said referring to the dressed bag in front of him while the two just sighed at his stupidity!

Few more minutes were peaceful as butch and boomer only turned boomer's I pod on gull volume and sang along in a VERY rotten voice until something un=peaceful happened, brick's phone rang.

He quickly picked it up, stopping the car. "Hey joe!"

"Oh"

"WHAT… NOW?"

"Oooookey!"

"YEAH!", with this, he hanged up. Before butch or boomer could ask, he rushed to pull out his laptop and started, "Ok guys, just 5 minutes…" he said as he turned on the webcam.

The rest got out of the car and stretched themselves.

"Hello Mr. dai chi, moushie!" brick greeted.

Butch noticed his friend's actions and cocked his head, "Yo boomer",

"Yeah?"

"Look at the beautiful scenery!"

"Yeah!" boomer gasped dreamily at the scene.

"Then, look at the beauty spoiler, our silly friend… what do you feel?"

"…for him… pity!"

"I think he is the mantelly the gane the crazeee!" [he is gone mentally crazy]

"Hey, this is the way Mr. dube, our class teacher in fifth grade used to speak and… I used to mimic him the best!" boomer mused.

"Yas, yas my bouy!" [yes, yes my boy]

"No… its not bouy, its baouy!"

"Right… baouy!" the green ruff corrected himself. For next few minutes, the two just rehearsed the word until brick awkwardly broke their practice, "Ok… lets go?"


	3. MEET THE PINK PUFF!

**MEET THE PINK PUFF!**

"Wow!" was the only thing brick could choke looking at the new hotel. Boomer had booked a private bungalow for their stay on his spot. Brick couldn't help but imagine the day when he'd have such a house and… he WANTED it, no matter what it cost!

He met up in the living with the other 2 ruffs as he patted boomer for booking THIS!

"So… brick, I know about it…" boomer said, butch snickered, knowing where it was going.

"WAT?"

"About you… liking this house for a SPECIFIC reason."

"Oh…. That, mom must've told you and its so NOT true, I mean I don't understand her problem man!" he raised hands in defense.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, a month back mom took me to a house like this and I wanted to buy it [in London] but when I went to crack a deal with the owner… I realized it was a marriage proposal the owner had cracked for his daughter and me… I decided when I meet her, I'd say 'hi aunty, hi uncle' and reject her but… as I took a sip of wine… she rejects me, what was her name… yeah, kokkie!"

"Too bad!" the two snickered as they'd used boomer's new trick.

"I mean, look at the name… 'Kokkie'!" brick said in his defense.

**AFTER AN HOUR**

The green and blue ruffs dived into the blue and cool water as soon as they entered the beach. Brick wasn't like them though; he hated water and also didn't have any time for all this. He slowly opened his laptop as he settled on the beach chair. He scanned the surroundings until something or rather someone caught his eye.

That someone was beautiful as she settled on her beach chair, applying sunscreen on her smooth skin. Brick didn't know for how long he kept gawking at her beauty. She smiled at her surroundings but didn't notice the red ruff at all. She wore a pink strapless dress that ended at the middle of her thighs. Her feet were covered with pink stilettos and her auburn hair was let down but framed by a pink headband. The headband however, didn't cover her bangs which were framing her pink orbs.

Brick kept analyzing her because of which he didn't notice his friends come out of their dive and follow his gaze. Boomer smiled but butch… well he went too far, "She is nice… hot!" "Yeah, really nice!" brick agreed.

Apparently, butch noticed how much brick liked this girl as he rushed towards her. "Man, I spotted her first!" brick angrily remarked. "So, I'll TALK to her first!" butch shot back.

"Hey!" butch introduced to the pink eyed wonder.

"Hi!" she replied, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading.

"I'm butch and you must be… the most beautiful girl in this world?" butch suggested.

"I'm blossom but… I thought you must be the most cheery guy in this world!" she shot back but way too sweetly to make anyone go head over heels.

Brick and butch were!

"So, your book is called 'my date' huh? I've read it! What a romantic novel!" butch had not actually read this book but the name said it all, right?

NO!

"Romantic? Its tragedy!" she corrected, still in a sweet voice. But that drowned butch's face and made the other 2 ruffs snicker.

"So… you from London, cause your English says that!" butch asked changing the topic.

"Yeah, but… I have to go, got a job tomorrow!" and with that she left.

Butch saw her leave as he walked towards boomer and brick, "Man, she IS hot!" he noted.

"Yeah she is!"

Just then brick's phone rang. "Man, someone throw away his phone!" boomer yelled looking at the sky.

Butch took it seriously and literally threw it away. The three couldn't help but just watch as the phone landed into the sea. Brick, seeing this, caught butch's collar , screaming and yelling.

"Dude chill, it was just a joke!"

"JOKE? MY PHONE IS IMPORTANT, THROWING IT AWAY IS NOT FUNNY, JOKE… GETTING INVOLVED WITH MY GIRLFRIEND WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Hey, princess and I fell in love… shit happens!"

"Yeah, it was shit… for ME!"

"Guys, its my bachelor party, don't ruin it because of that bitch… yeah, she was a bitch, first she used brick for money then used butch and at the end gave some KOAs to both of you and left!" boomer interfered.

"Ok, just tell me how many times do I have to say sorry to you?" butch sarcastically noted. "Till that event doesn't leave my heart!" brick replied walking away. While walking away, brick noticed something, "WHAT the hell is KOA?"

"Kick On Ass!" boomer proudly replied.

**THE NEXT DAY- AT BOOMER'S SPORT SPOT**

Brick glared at the spot, then a sheepish boomer, then a snickering butch and back at boomer. Before boomer could say anything in defense, brick sprang onto him and butch burst out laughing. "DUDE! WHY IS THIS TOUR BECOMING- 'LETS TORTURE BRICK' TOUR?" he asked/ yelled.

"Man, I know you don't know swimming but I asked that scuba diving instructor and she said that people who don't know swimming can too join… it wont be a problem!"

"Yeah, it wont be a problem!", said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned as their eyes widened.

It was none other than blossom, brick's new crush and butch's flirting machine.

"Hey, you following me or what?" asked butch seductively.

"Nope, I am your diving instructor!" she introduced.

Brick couldn't help but feel like the happiest person in the world; he silently thanked boomer with his crimson orbs as boomer smiled.

**AFTER 2 DAYS**

Finally, today was the day of their final dive. Blossom was as usual, before time they started. The water was warm and perfect for a dive. Brick's heart beat fast as the dove in along with blossom following him. He didn't want to make any damn mistake in front of her. He swam in free area but then, it was time to go into places around which there were rocks, etc. to see marine life. Brick's heart was racing now. He stared at the place until a hand broke his trance. It was blossom's, she motioned him to come with her.

He merrily accepted as his heart sprang out of his chest. Her smile increased his nervousness.

He slowly yet smoothly floated with her along the rest of the journey gawking at the marine beauty.

Soon, they were back on the surface loading into their boat.

That evening was a celebration in which they invited blossom as well. Brick was going to prepare food which he was merrily doing until butch interrupted. "Hey man!" he greeted.

"Hey!" brick replied not looking at him but at the packet he had. "What is that?" brick asked.

Butch opened it to reveal a hot pink phone, "For you as I promised."

Brick took the phone in disgust and said, "Man, I am a business man, not a Japanese teenage school girl!"

"Moushie moushie!" butch sheepishly said, battling his forest eyes.

Boomer, on the other hand was chatting in his room with bubbles through web cam. They were having a nice discussion about water sports before blossom interrupted, "hey, can I use your bathroom?" she asked in her gentle and sweet voice. However, bubbles didn't find it gentle or sweet but harsh.

"Sure… hey, meet bubbles!" boomer agreed, blossom merrily jumped into the nearby sofa to come into cam's view. "Hi, boomer talks a lot about you!" she cheered.

"Yeah… you too!" bubbles slowly said, remembering what robin and Mary had said.

"Thanks… by the way all the best for your marriage!" with that blossom left.

As soon as bubbles saw the bathroom door shut she changed her sweet face to a threatening one and yelled, "Who is she?"

"As I said, she is our diving instructor." Boomer slowly said as if explaining to a kid.

"No, I mean, what is she doing there?"

"Brick invited her to celebrate our dive!" boomer said but continued, "Do you think I am cheating?"

"No, I just don't understand!" she yelled shutting off the chat.

For now, boomer couldn't understand what had happened to his sweet bubbles.

He saw blossom exit his room murmuring a thanks and sighed to himself.

The first place blossom went after she left boomer's room was the kitchen to see brick cook. "hey, need a hand?" she asked.

"Nope!" he replied popping the 'p'.

"Where were you?" brick asked before blossom could ask anything.

"Up, at boomer's room, he was chatting with bubbles!"

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, why you haven't?"

"No, I was back at my work while their engagement!"

"Why? Couldn't spend SOME time for your friend's big day!"

"My work is important!" he remarked, yet politely.

"Not as much as your friend… remember, earning money is easy but earning friendship isn't!" he informed. Brick looked at the ground as he felt guilty but blossom sensed it, so, eager to change the topic, she started, "So, what do you think about your first dive?"

"I… loved it, it- it was like an addiction, something you never want to leave!"

"Addiction? Don't call it that, that's such a negative word… for me it is like my world, my happiness… that, is the reason I take a leave once a year from my law school for 2 months and come here to teach this."

"Law school huh?"

"Yeah, one month I teach diving and the other, I go for a vacation. This year I am going to morocco!" she mentioned.

"Cool! So after morocco, back to London?"

"Yeah!"

By this time, brick's master cooking was done and boomer and butch had too entered the dining.

"So blossom, why don't you join us for the rest of the tour, I mean, look, brick is in a good mood and hasn't touched work throughout the day!" boomer asked. Blossom smiled but refused, obviously extremely polite, "Sorry, cant, I have to meet up with my friend for the tomatino festival tomorrow… hey, why don't you guys tag along?"

"Tomatino festival?" asked brick.

"Brick don't you know, tomatino fest is the largest tomato fight ever!" butch mentioned trying to impress blossom.

"Yeah, it is really fun… please?" blossom informed.

"Sure, I am in!" butch cheered.

"No, butch, we cant, tomorrow we have to go to brick's spot and he has made arrangements for our stay!" boomer interrupted.

"Oh, and messing with brick's arrangements is inviting death itself!" butch informed blossom.

The three looked at brick with pleading eyes which brick couldn't resist, especially blossom's pink ones. He quickly picked up his NEW phone and agreed, "I am sure I can do something!"

Blossom had the widest smile which popped butterflies in brick's stomach as the postponed their stay. Brick was sure proud in front of blossom until she spoke, "Hey, is that YOUR phone?" indicating the hot pink phone in brick's hand earning a laughter from other two and a hard glare from brick. Blossom pleaded a sorry using puppy eyes which resulted softening brick's glare and a louder laughter!


	4. THE TOMAGREENO FEST!

**THE TOMA'GREENO' FEST!**

"Wow!" exclaimed an awestruck blossom as she loaded herself in boomer's newly booked red vintage car.

With this comment boomer looked pleased himself but his face fell as he saw butch admire and kiss the car, "Man, stop!" he yelled causing butch to fall on his butt.

"PLEASE, can I drive?" blossom pleaded giving puppy eyes and melting boomer. He smiled just before choking, "No!"

"MAN!" blossom cried as she seated in the back seat where brick joined.

"Hey, brick, help me load these bags please!" requested butch in his best pleading voice, which wasn't that pleasing but brick agreed.

He left blossom's side and after loading 3 heavy bags in the car, only to see butch had already taken his place. However, not to his pleasure, he had to join boomer in the passenger seat which angered his to no end.

**AFTER FEW MINUTES- ON THE RIDE**

The trip was going pretty boring so butch decided to have some fun. He quickly dragged 'ms. Baggie' from behind and placed it between himself and blossom. Blossom looked at him as he had just evolved from pond scum while he dressed the handbag.

"WHAT are you doing?" asked a confused blossom.

"Blossom, meet Ms. Baggie!" butch introduced earning two sighs from the other ruffs.

Blossom had two options, first, to jump out of the car away from the three idiots or second, to just play on. She chose the latter one, at least brick wasn't such a dick AND they were giving her a free ride towards the fest.

"Hello Ms. Baggie!" he managed to smile while she spoke.

"She says you look beautiful!" butch began.

"Thank you Ms. Baggie… you too look…um… dressed!" she suggested.

Suddenly, another idea popped into green ruff's fat head as he interchanged his and the handbag's places saying a very 'valid' and 'smart' excuse, "She needs some air!" butch spoke as he placed himself right next to the pinky!

Apparently, brick didn't find it cool as he kept throwing peanuts he had been 'eating' [actually cracking whenever butch would compliment blossom] which he said 'flew' because of 'air'.

Butch ignored as well as possible and turned back towards blossom, "Roses are red, violets are blue, look at me I am the one for you!"

"You wrote it?"

"Yeah of course, master butch writes very well!" announced brick while boomer snickered, "Wanna see?" this question was for blossom who merrily nodded, "Hit it boomer!" he announced as boomer started to give a rhythm in which he popped air in his mouth.

"Milkshakes are loved by all. Milkshakes are my life that's all!" brick chimed this part like he was telling little kids a story from where boomer continued, "Whichever whenever, I'll love them forever!"

"MILKSHAKES?" blossom snickered as butch tried to tape the other ruff's mouths but brick continued like a little kid was reciting a poetry, "Mom make one for me and I'll love forever thee!" boomer and butch giggled like a little girl while blossom burst into laughter!

**AFTER A FEW HOURS, WHEN THE REACH THE HOTEL!**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" blossom exclaimed as she noticed a green eyed girl. The girl had some punk make up on a well tanned face which was framed by raven- black, tussled hair. She too smiled at blossom and the car. Butch however, found this feisty which he liked.

"Hey!" exclaimed blossom as she rushed out of the car, "Guys this is Buttercup, known as BC and BC she these are my friends, brick, butch and boomer!" blossom introduced.

"HEY!" BC greeted, "Ok now lets go, the fest has started, here are the tomatoes, the guards will keep your luggage in your rooms and rule is that you need to squeeze the tomato before hitting it or t will hurt!" BC said it all in one breath.

Butch stood there admiring the green beauty and didn't notice brick drag out a tomato and hit him. "Hey! She said you need to squeeze, it's a rule!"

"Shut up, idiot, what about 'rules are meant to brake'!" asked brick as boomer shot one more un-squeezed tomato at the green ruff while he ran for dear life.

**AFTER THE FEST!**

The gang already had a blast and now were walking back to their hotel. Boomer was busy in his dreamland, thinking about last night after the dinner.

_**FLASHBACK**-_

"_Hey bubs!" he greeted, he was glad that bubbles had called his after the bicker._

"_I am so sorry about being rude boomie!", she exclaimed and boomer accepted it as she did sound guilty._

"_Its ok, we are going to the tomatino fest tomorrow!"_

"_WHAT?", her voice changed back to harsh one while boomer explained about the chat with blossom._

"_Oh… which is the hotel you are staying at?"_

"_The Spanish fun!" _

"_Ok… see you!" and with that, she hung up. Boomer didn't quiet understand what 'see you' meant but he let it go and drifted to sleep._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**-_

Suddenly, a huge tomato was squashed on boomer's head which got him back to reality. Boomer turned to see a sheepish blossom, laughing brick, annoyed buttercup and a flirting butch [with buttercup] and sighed, closing his eyes.

But, to blossom's bad luck, as he opened his eyes, they were full of mischief, he quickly ran towards her picking her in bridal style [ no purvey thoughts please] and running away laughing maniacally, others following.

In seconds, he made it to the hotel where he heard something, rather someone that made them stop.

"BOOMER?"

Realizing who it belonged to, he dropped blossom, which brick caught.

Without bothering to say sorry, "Hi… bubbles?"


	5. OUT OF THE BLUE

**OUT OF THE BLUE…**

Boomer neatly dodged the carry bag bubbles threw at him. He simply couldn't understand what was wrong, this chick who used to be always cheery and polite was now throwing craters… correction- HEAVY craters at him. Bubbles had always been a non- suspicious girlfriend and now she never left him alone. Only one question kept popping into his [tiny] mind, 'was it because of their marriage?'

"WHY THE HELL BOOMER, WERE YOU CARRING THAT WHORE?" she fumed.

"I already told you honey, she's our diving instructor!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER HAG… NANCY?"

"BC!" boomer corrected but continued, "And she is the one who arranged our stay here and well, she gave us her room as well… what else can you expect from her?"

"I wanted to give you a surprise boomie!"

"Oh I am surprised!" he said sarcasm dripping from every word.

She angrily threw Ms. Baggie at him for which he duck but unfortunately, the bag hit the door, banging it open.

"OW!" cried a husky voice as the door hit his forehead.

"HI!" butch greeted after regaining his balance, he stood up using the desk as support and causing the other things on the desk to fall, "Um… just came to take my bags…" he said awkwardly.

"Its ok, I don't mind!" bubbles exclaimed, as cheery as ever, boomer never noticed that she was such good for an actor.

"So… we are going for dinner WITH blossom AND BC… why don't you come?"

Before boomer could say anything, bubbles spoke up, "SURE!"

Butch flashed a smile before closing the door shut behind him as bubbles dropped her act.

"We didn't need to go if you want to stay like this!" boomer exclaimed.

"What I don't want to look like a bitch in front of your friends!" bubbles barked.

**IN ANOTHER ROOM**

"Bitch alert!", butch announced as the entered the room.

"I can't believe she came till here!" brick exclaimed.

"Why?" blossom asked as she came out of the shower, dressed in a pink sundress.

"Obviously blossom, our girlfriends, wives OR fiancées can't come to our bachelor party, that's the only rule!" brick informed as blossom jumped on the couch next to him.

"I think that is a shitty rule." BC cut in, frowning, she then turned towards butch, "Drop your clothes 'because I am going first!' she demanded as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Feisty huh, buchie likey!" butch purred after BC slammed the door shut.

**AT THE RESTURANT **

Every body nodded at the beat of tap dancing as 2 wonderful dancers danced in the middle of the stage. As the dance got over, the gang turned towards each other trying to start a conversation.

"So… blossom, where are you from?" bubbles inquired.

"Oh, I and BC live in London!" replied blossom.

"So, what are you doing here bubbercup?" asked bubbles in a motherly voice.

"BuTTercup!", BC corrected, "And, I and bloss were in high school together but I came here to study and pinky decided to stay there!"

"That is the reason why I come to Spain to teach scuba diving, now since our studies are over, BC can return with me to London!" completed blossom.

"Oh that's great! Brick lives there too and of course, I and boomer will be there after our marriage as well, we should definitely meet up!" announced bubbles regaining the politeness and cheer.

Before anyone could proceed, the waiter came forward, butch decided to crack everyone so called, "Bringo some beerso and winessss!" [bring some beer and wine]

Yes, the green ruff tried to speak Spanish, keyword: TRIED, and indeed everyone did crack up except bubbles who seemed pretty upset for that.

"Butch stop, please… you are embarrassing all of us. Boomer, tell him!" her commanding tone caused everyone to shut up. Boomer, clearly annoyed narrowed eyes at butch, his message clear: 'SHUP THE FREKIN UP!' brick liked butch receiving glared and cleared his throat, "She's right… butch stop it!"

Bubbles flashed a sweet smile at him and a disapproving look at the green ruff who just sheepishly leaned back his seat.

**AFTER THE FEAST!**

The blues had yet again left for their room without a word and so had BC for she had to move her stuff to her and butch's room. Actually, her room was occupied by the blue couple and so, the four of them were now in blossom's room.

"So… guys… can you… I mean, can you like… hang out somewhere… because, this evening is romantic and young, you two are too quite young as well, cant you plan something out for yourselves?" asked a puppy-eyed butch.

"You want the room for yourself and BC maybe?" inquired a smirking brick who switched his eyes at blossom in the end of the sentence. She smiled and nodded ever-so-politely that it made it hard for the red ruff not to drool.

And so, they left.

**WITH THE GREENS**

"Um… where are the others?" inquired buttercup and butch entered with a red rose. Honestly, she did find him humorous but… he was… how should she say… a piece of shit! Yeah that described him well!

He didn't respond but threw the stem into his mouth and tap his feet hard to the ground a few times. Seriously, with the weird actions he was doing it did take buttercup a few minutes to understand he was tap dancing.

He slowly, tapping vigorously moved towards buttercup and jumped on the bed, right next to her, released the rose from his mouth and handed it to her.

She took it trying her best not to throw it away in disgust.

**WITH THE BLUES**

"Bubbles… I DON'T LIKE HER, blossom is OUR DRIVING INSTRUCTOR!" explained boomer as he dodged the next pillow.

"YEAH, SURE… I agree because I am going back tomorrow OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE!" cried the blue now- annoyed chick.

**WITH THE GREENS**

Butch groaned as buttercup tightened her grip over his waist. She was one tough chick. He had just tried to impress her by giving her a rose and he already had bruises all over his face… his handsome face… sigh! But yet, he was the great butch, he could get what he wanted and now he had wanted her, so he got it, right!

"What's up?" she asked sensing he was in his wonderland.

"Do you… have a family?" his sudden question amused her but she spoke, "Yeah… why, I have a mother and father back at London, they visit me often…"

"Oh…"

"WHY did you ask butch, tell me!" buttercup was curious now and truse me, she too GOT what she wanted.

"You're just… lucky to have a father… mine left…"

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you about such a misery…"

"NO! he's not dead, he just…left me and my mother… way before I was born, my mother told her OTHER husband was my father and… I came to know about all this from a letter my mother had written to him AFTER my OTHER father died… and when I asked my mother, well she said he- he… lives here…"

"And you want to meet him?"

"SIGH!"

**WITH THE REDS**

"So… what do you want to talk about?" asked blossom as they reached her and buttercups secret place. It was a open terrace from where they could easily gaze the twinkle of stars. She and buttercup had set a mattress there so whenever they came, they'd gaze the stars and later fall into deep slumber. However right now, she didn't have a plan to do that with brick… she was curious for questions, about his life and of course about his thinking.

"Dunno… you?"

"Yeah…I mean, you, why are you always like you know…" before blossom could finish, brick silenced her by interrupting, "Serious, annoyed, irksome?"

"No, no, no… I didn't mean that, I wanted to say…" she couldn't complete, just not find a suitable word, he sighed.

"I guess… that is because, I was always poor, after my father's death I mean… my mom alone couldn't raise enough money to become as rich as we were again. So… I decided, that once I make enough money for my life, I'd retire and THEN settle, that wont cause pain to my family if I end up like my father… dying I me-" he was cut off by blossom's finger on his lips, it felt so soft, so nice, so soothing…

"Don't say that, I mean what if you die before that, then you'd have nothing left with you but just work, no joyful memories… nothing… life is just one brick… enjoy it!"


	6. THE GOODBYE KISS

**GOODBYE KISS**

"Bye", said blossom to butch, who was drooling over at buttercup who, in turn was arguing with the manager for hotel's 'high rates'.

"Bye!" bubbles replied instead.

"See ya!" blossom chirped at boomer.

"YA, See YA!" cut in bubbles yet again with gritted teeth.

Blossom looked over to brick whom, she found, was intently staring at her with his crimson orbs glistening.

"Bye…" was all she could manage as she noticed those bloody orbits saddened. Noticing this, she felt a sudden pang of guilt hit her, HARD!

"Bye… why am I felling sorry… for myself?" she muttered to herself as he nodded in her direction before loading himself into the car.

She turned to see BC was back and raised an eyebrow. "THAT scumbag was asking for it!" the green punk exploded, which caused a now-very-scared boomer [by his fiancée and BC] to quick revive the engine and blast away.

Finally, they had gone, ahead for their trip.

**ROAD**

He couldn't believe it. How could he be THAT stupid! He was the leader, who had girls on his finger every time back in high school. However, he didn't just want to wrap her like that so he waited, waited too long and completely lost her.

Sure, blossom had promised they'd meet in London but however, he didn't find any confidence in those words. He didn't want to leave her. At all. Ever! The bad feeling that he'd loose her forever troubled him ever since he saw her at beach, but as time passed, the feeling became stronger. Every time!

And now here he was, Brick Jojo, the CEO of the country's best automobile company, in a beautiful vintage car which was driving away from his love, right next to a not-so-beautiful snoring butch and a constantly fighting couple in front of him.

SIGH!

He knew his life was going to be a wreak when it came to relationships… like boomer and bubbles' was now. Well, he made a mental note he'd talk to boomer that night when they arrived to his sport destination, since, bubbles was leaving now and they were headed to the airport to drop her. After which, they'd go to his destination. His sport destination, at least that was good. Now, he didn't have to bother about what problem was coming his way in form of 'sport activity'!

…

Ok maybe that was exaggeration, he did actually like that scuba diving lesson and blossom was his instructor after all! *Dreamy sigh* blossom…

**XOXO-**

She too didn't know what was happening! Why it was happening! But she needed to find out and yes, she WILL find out.

All those emotions… knot tying into her chest when he looked at her… heart fluttering when he talked… heat rising up her neck when he'd say something unbelievable and she helped him, guided him. She didn't even understand why she guided him. He was just a boy after all, he had no rights to make her feel guilty when she saw that saddened look in those crimson orbs! But he did! Why? She didn't know, but THAT is what she was going to find out.

Yes, going to find out, she was currently riding on BC's BMW towards the airport. To get her answers to know him, his feelings!

**AIRPORT**

Bubbles sighed, boomer had finally explained everything but something inside her didn't make her believe him! How could she? You see your soon-to-be-husband at Spain, on his bachelor tour carrying a girl bridal style around and when you catch him, he excuses she was _just_ his scuba diving instructor. Would you believe him? No, you wouldn't!

So she didn't. but… then again boomer had always been faithful to her! H wouldn't cheat on her at all, right?

No, he could. Her friends' words rang in her mind, raging fury even further.

She wanted to smack his sorry face upside-down when she heard a noise, a honking noise!

Bubbles turned her face only to see blossom in a green BMW heading towards them after parking. Now THAT was a surprise! She hadn't expected for HER to come till here! What had happened between boomer and her that she came till here to see him!

Her thoughts were cut short when the pink clad girl passed them and headed to where brick and butch stood. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?  
>…<p>

He was speechless, when he saw her here! He didn't expect that, not that he didn't like this surprise but… he was just… shocked ok! He felt heat rise up his cheeks as she approached him, shoving butch out of her way gently. Her pink eyes bore into his bloody red ones and she whispered, "I'm sorry, but, I needed to find out!"

With that, she bent into him, placing a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips. He was sure too shocked and confused but didn't waste time kissing back.

He felt everything around him stop… maybe just slow down for a while. He didn't know what blossom was doing, he was too busy into his lip-lock and only concentrated on those plump pink lips.

Pulling away, she winked and yet again whispered, "Finally, found out!" and walked away. He just stood there completely ignoring the cheers from butch, sighs of relief from boomer and giggles from bubbles. He smiled at that, now, at least bubbles wont think of HIS girl as boomer's bed buddy and finally, forgive him. Wanting to see the youngest ruffs reaction, he turned, only to find the blues in a passionate lip-lock. He smiled, touching his own lips, remembering how hers felt, maybe he wasn't THAT big of a stupid!

"Man, why don't I get a goodbye kiss… I'll miss you MS. Baggie, only you'll understand me after all!"- the great nobleman to say this sentence, butch…


End file.
